Hannigram- Unstable
by enprison
Summary: (a summary will be made when more chapters r released) rated T just to be safe Constructive criticism is welcome (i love love if you would take the time to review!)
1. Chapter 1

Will Graham looked down at his hands, he was not a murderer. He couldn't be a murderer, he thought to himself over and over again. But then again, I wasn't 'impossible' was it. Maybe…maybe he was. Maybe he was the exact person he so very much wished not to be.

Hannibal looked around his office, nearly upset, he didn't really want Will to feel guilty for something that 'he' himself did, and Will noticed.

"You seem…." Will paused, why was this his business? It wasn't. He should just 'leave it alone'.

"I seem what?" Lecter replied, meeting Will's eyes in a perfectly harmless smile (if eyes can even smile. At least thats what it seemed like to Will.).

"N-nothing." he said quickly, too quickly it seemed, and it caused to look at him (haha they're both just looking at each other!).Dr. Lecter looked and then seemed as though he passed it off as nothing and turned back to the kitchen. He was making a 'delicious Steak au poivre' (or so Will thought) and wanted it to be medium rare, not just simply _burnt_. Of course, considering that Lecter was an amazing cook this was no trouble at all, just a minor problem easily pushed away (Just keep an eye on the pan Lecter.) into the back of his mind.

"Will?" He turned back towards his 'patient/friend', Will had gone over to the window and partially opened it,"Will, what are you doing over there?" Over course knew what he was doing, but as usual it just seemed the 'right' thing to say at the time.

Will, suddenly actually being aware of where he was and where he was standing replied with, "I really...i really don't know.".

"You need to go somewhere?" Of course knew of Grahams encephalitis and knew that he didn't know why that he was at the window because of the very thing (previously mentioned), once again saying this was only the polite thing to do. Lecter was all about being polite (of course).

"I-I don't _think_ so…why?"

"Just wondering." He said 'completely innocently with no touch at all of psychotic-serial-killer-ness in his voice' while he turned back to the makeshift(makeshift why? You ask, makeshift because.) 'au poivre' and sprinkled a tad of black pepper over the perimeter of it (the steak).Then,finally, he left the steak. It was done.

"Sit down Will." Hannibal said, not rudely, but in a harsh manner for pulling Will back if he was in a trance. Will sat down. Knowing formerly that if he came back late, that he would have to stay for dinner. "Thank you." Lecter replied, seemingly to himself, noticing that Will had indeed sat down.

"We're having 'Steak au poivre'. I hope that you have a good meal." he smiled now, sending spark of life through Will's head, one of the first starts of life _all day._

"That sounds good…" Will replied, to quietly if you ask me, though Lecter still heard it. Lecter went over there and set Will's 'Steak au poivre' down in front of him, at the far (right) end of the table. Then he came over to the table with his own food and sat down.

They ate in complete and utter silence. , for one, was enjoying the time.

"i've got to go now."

"Goodbye Will."

"bye…"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Is that even a question?"

"No Will, goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Will, came back, the next day of course. Although, matter of fact, he contemplated going back later that night because he left his coat. He didn't though, so there he was at Hannibal Lecters door at 10:00 in the morning. Against his thoughts though, Hannibal was up, and Hannibal was there. The same Hannibal that just at that moment opened the door for Will Graham.

"You left your coat here last night." He said, immediately when the door was opened, presumably to will, although Will couldn't see how that Lecter could tell it was him at the door. Maybe it was his acute sense of smell.

"I know.." He looked up, Hannibal was much taller (not from when he last saw him, but taller than Will in general)"That's why I came back so early."

"Will, may as well come on. Have some breakfast, we can talk. I don't have my first appointment until later this afternoon."

"I-i guess that's fine." He replied, and Hannibal Lecter offered (with his hand) Will inside the devil's lair. Will came in, and then after being offered to sit down on one of Hannibal's 'oh so soft' appointment chairs, he sat down. (on the place mentioned, the soft chair.)

"Will? Why did you come back to get your coat?"

"A trick question? Psychoanalyzing?"

"Answer the question please, though in it's own time." Hannibal answered and smiled.

"I came to get my coat because I left it here last night." A simple enough answer, Will thought to himself. Although Hannibal thought something more along the lines of 'He went over here to get his coat early in the morning because he wanted to take his mind of other things.

"Why did you need your coat so early? If i'm correct it's probably somewhere around 80 degrees today." (Graham had his jacket yesterday because it was raining, it's in summer)

"I don't know...I just felt like i needed to come get it...sooner." Will stepped forward just a bit and held his hand out for his coat. Hannibal Lecter gave it to him, brushing hands (only slightly) in the process the warm making Will shudder a bit.

"I see...well, see you tonight?"

"NO! Why would you see me tonight?! oh…wait…" Will's cheeks flooded with red and he hung his head a bit.."Yes, you will see me tonight…" And then he left.

The remainder of Will's day had actually been pretty fine, aside from Jack's supposed 'hidden' sadness of his dear wife and (more importantly in this instance) his embarrassment of the situation with Lecter that morning (plus the embarrassment of having to go back and face him later that night!)That night of which was near, and continually getting closer and closer to being 'right now'. Will could stand that. In fact, at this moment Will couldn't understand time. He remembered the clock that Hannibal had asked him to draw and how when he was shown he frowned a little, he had no idea why, Although he was pretty curious to know why Hannibal was so offset by his clock. By his standards it had been 'fine' though he wasn't the best artist. Though he thought and thought of this all while he worked there was no stopping the slow (though seemingly fast) pace of time going ever so quickly towards 'then'.

**Now, he found himself, once again outside of Hannibal Lecters office, contemplating on whether to knock or to not knock when Hannibal finds him lie and say that he did knock but there was no answer. NO need to lie when it's not absolutely nessesary he thought, reaching for the door. There was no appointment directly before his that day, so there was no worrying about disturbing another's meeting. His hand grasped into a makeshift fist (to knock) and that is what he did.**


	3. Chapter 3

Will Graham opened the door. It opened fairly easily, it wasn't a very heavy door. When he went inside he found Hannibal Lecter, scribbling notes into a notebook (what else do you scribble notes on?). He looked up,

"Oh, good afternoon Will. I'm sorry that i didn't notice you come in." He said, scooting his notebook and a few stray papers over to the side of his desk. Double checking to make sure that none of them could be seen. "I'm sorry that I haven't prepared '_dinner'_ yet." He snickered, though the snickering part was invisible to Will Graham. Then, he stopped and said nothing else, giving Will time to speak.

"It's fine." Will replied, politely. Then, he moved over from the doorway and into the actual 'room' part of Lecters office. Taking small steps to make the longest time to get there, he was clearly still embarrassed about that morning, there was no other explanation.

"I should still apologize," he started, smiling "Do you want to talk first or can i start (making dinner)?" He finished, looking, then, at Will Graham for the answer (Which he expected pretty fast). It didn't, in fact Will still hadn't answered. "Do you want to talk first or can I start?" repeated, figuring Will hadn't heard. If that was the case he did this time.

"Wha-what!...Oh you can start."

"Good." Hannibal replied, once again wary of Will's attention problems. He went over to prepare something good (as it always is), while Will sat down in one of his chairs (that by the way are oh-so-soft).

"How's your day been, Will?" Hannibal asked, expertly pinning a grin so that it wouldn't show on his features. Will didn't want to say that it was a 'psychotic nervous piece of crap' so he went with the casual 'Good.'.

"That's good." was the the reply Hannibal gave, while he turned back to the food he was making, which Will couldn't figure out (what it was I mean). He looked around Hannibal Lecter's office, first at the bookshelves chock full with books above the stairs and then his desk and then to the unbearably noticeable statue he had sitting on a table in the corner (near the doorway). He looked at Hannibal again and then turned away, thinking whether he should say something. He decided not to, if wanted to talk about it he would bring it up himself. Yes, that was good, he would wait for hannibal to bring it up to stop the risk of further embarrassing himself right now. He'd been embarrassed enough, all day in fact.

Hannibal finished his jobs in the kitchen (and what he was making was making itself now) so he came over to Will and sat across from him. He smiled a smile that many of you would say was creepy. Though, if you really looked it wasn't,it was a kind smile. the smile you give to your neighbors when they mess up your lawn but you can't (won't) get mad at them because they are really old...That smile. He gave a look too, a look that said 'I'll start off...Will.'. That's what he did.

"Now, I feel as if by your acting you hope there shall be no 'about earlier' in this conversation." Theres that one smile again, "It's fine Will. That was a slip. Don't let it happen again though," He joked, "or I might have to get onto you." That could've been taken a wrong way too, and Hannibal knew that. He was trying to cast the effect that everyone makes those mistakes, though on different levels. Will didn't notice that, he was only relieved (which was shown outwardly by a strong inhale and a look shining in his eyes).

"Does this deserve a thank you?" Will asked, uncertain.

"It's not necessary." replied, still with that mysterious neighbor smile. He looked over to his desk where his notebook was. He should probably go get it, but maybe he could remember everything. He went to get it anyways and then went on to ask Will questions about his day (such as 'Did you see Ms. Alana Bloom today?' and other casual things.). He set his notebook back on his desk and went to check on the food he was making to which he was met with '30 more minutes of pointless waiting' for the food to be done. He set a timer for thirty minutes and walked back toward the chair across from Will Graham.

He looked into Will's eyes and said, "Sorry, i'm afraid we'll have to wait a bit before the food is ready."

"That's ok."

"I should've started it before you came in."

**"****It's fine." Will repeated.**


End file.
